Taksaka
Kasak Rajof (son) Meiwen Hael (daughter-in-law/deceased) Agwen Rajof (granddaughter) |first appearance-kubera = Episode 51 |first appearance-thefinite = Prologue }} Taksaka is a nastika and 2nd-ranked of the Vritra clan. He is also one of the protagonists of the side novel the finite. Appearance In his human form, Taksaka typically appears as a pre-teen with reddish skin tone. He has short, dark-brown, wavy hair. His dark red eyes are often described as droopy. Tak has a pair of red horns on either side of his head which protrude through his hair. He wears a grayish long sleeved sweater, grayish-blue trousers, dark-purplish shoes and a dark blueish-purple scarf around his neck. He is shown in one flashback wearing Visnu's earrings, which gives him a more human-like appearance without the horns. Here, Taksaka is really tall and Currygom has said that he is the reason behind his son Kasak Rajof's height, since Ian Rajof is shorter than the average woman.But ian got taller and she became as tall as the average woman, or slightly taller than that. 167cm. Throughout the side novel, Tak is described as not being particularly handsome. He never took female form, even when he was still able to, so there is no chance for him to have a daughter. His sura form is a great black and red dragon. Personality As a dragon, Taksaka's emotions are greatly numbed, so he gives no importance to the world, nor the wars among the clans. Instead he leads a life in retirement in his nest with Vasuki and Riagara. However, because Brahma's spell wasn't perfect, Tak kept his anger. Being both strong and irritable, other suras avoid getting on his bad side. He is extremely proud of his strength and gets mad if someone belittles it. In the finite, his feelings become much stronger once he gets the earrings on, much to his own confusion. In fact, his emotions with the earrings on are much stronger than they used to be at the beginning of the universe, since the Vritra clan was noted for their numbed feelings even before Brahma's spell. Taksaka had a human wife, Ian Rajof, whom he was deeply in love with. He made her a promise to take care of their son Kasak after her death and did so until N0, when he could no longer communicate with his son and granddaughter. Skills and Abilities Transcendental Skills * His Destructive Breath (unique) is invisible fire and he can destroy stars with it. * One of his unique transcendental skills is taking on a "shadowish" sura form while still being in human form. It activates faster than the time it normally takes for a sura to take sura form. It's a skill that requires a mutual desire from the user and the opponent to kill each other. It involves illusions. * Mental Transcendental (unique): Turning opponents against each other. Even nastikas that are normally immune to mental transcendental can be affected. * Extermination (unique). Agni was able to copy this skill, likely after being killed in a fight with Taksaka. The god is not able to fully use the skill, but it allows him to use Vritra's unique skill Fathomless Fire. Notes * The only people allowed to call him by the nickname Tak are Ian, Vasuki, Airavata and Visnu. * Taksaka is one of the five remaining suras with the Destruction attribute. * Airavata defined him to be the second dragon with poorest emotional control. * When he started sharing his nest with Vasuki, there were rumors that they were in a relationship. * Tak likes drinking milk and his hobby is gardening. * He gave Kasak his name, despite his lack of love for his own child. * It has been said in the finite that if his son Kasak had looked like Ian and was a girl, then Tak would have been a bigger fool over Kasak than Gandharva is towards Shakuntala. * Unlike his son Kasak, Taksaka is shown to care for his wife with and without the earrings. * There were only five or six beings stronger than Taksaka before the Cataclysm. He claimed to be stronger than Vritra himself. As proven by his fight with Ravana, he is the strongest 2nd rank of the clans. Only the kings should be stronger than him. * He trained Riagara to fight. Her movements resemble a dragon more than a snake.Currygom's blog, Supporting characters: Riagara / Pingara / Hura / Cloche / Clophe * Ruche Seiran describes Kasak as ugly and blames the mother, claiming no dragon nastika would not be good-looking. Ironically, it was the other way around. In the finite, Ian and Taksaka are described as being the Beauty and the Beast. * According to the author, Currygom, Taksaka has a really majestic sura form, but the author can only imagine it, and does not have the ability to draw it yet. Plot History When the nastikas were born, Utpala was the first to approach and befriend Taksaka. In time, she came to rely and care only for him, turning into a spoiled and possessive person. Utpala would kill or pester any female sura that tried to approach Tak, which made many nastikas hold a grudge against her. Only Taksaka's friendship kept her safe and out of problems. Near the beginning of the universe, Vritra called a meeting to explain the negotiations he had made with the primeval gods, so that dragons could reproduce and the race would not become extinct. Taksaka attended the meeting along with Utpala, who was the closest to him at the time. Tak was against the penalty suggested by the gods, but decided to wait in order to avoid interrupting his king, unlike Utpala. After a discussion between her and Vritra, he realized there was no other way around it and promised to support Vritra's choice. Utpala was distraught that Taksaka did not oppose the unfair penalty and promised that she would never lose her feelings for him. She insisted that she would do anything to get Tak's attention and he promised to forgive her no matter what she did. After the meeting was over, most Vritra nastikas remained unsatisfied with the result from the negotiation between their king and the primeval gods. Taksaka stood up for Vritra and convinced the female members that they would get used to their male form in time. Besides, he noted the male gender had been chosen because most of them were stronger that way. Vritra was an exception, but he still had chosen what was best for most of them rather than what was better for him. Tak spoke with Utpala in private and advised her to do as she was told. He promised she would remain the dragon closest to him, regardless of her gender. When the penalty took place, Taksaka's anger became even more pronounced, causing many suras to grow afraid of him and avoid him as much as possible. After Vritra left, he was sought out by other dragons to lead them. Irritated, Tak attacked them and they fled. He realized he had become very dangerous and wished he had lost his anger as well. Eventually, he left on his own, too. Tak arrived at the Ananta territory and caused a lot of destruction. Vasuki approached him and pointed out the dragon had not adjusted to the change, since he could not control his anger. The number 2 of the Ananta clan suggested they should stick together, so that Vasuki would be capable of stopping Taksaka when he got too angry and avoid needless troubles with other clans. Reluctantly, Tak agreed and allowed the other nastika to keep him company in his nest. Shortly after, Utpala paid a visit to Taksaka's nest, but their relationship had changed. Tak could no longer tolerate her behavior in male form and in front of other nastikas, so he chased her away following Urvasi's advice. He warned other nastikas that he did not want anyone to kill Utpala. As she had promised, she resorted to impersonating him to get his attention back. Tak continued to ignore her and retreated into his nest with his friend, Vasuki. At some point, Riagara went to live with them, too. Sometime around D500, Sagara pays them a visit after Ananta's death, as Vasuki is second in line for the throne of the snake clan. But in order to avoid the succession, Vasuki takes female form. After an angry Sagara storms off, Taksaka asks his friend why she refuses to become king, since she loves Sagara, who has always wanted to marry a king. Vasuki tries to explain her feelings for Sagara and the need to protect both Sagara's love for Manasvin and her dreams. Much to Vasuki's dismay, neither Riagara nor Tak understands her reasoning. Sometime later, Vasuki and Taksaka have a competition to see who is stronger. Vasuki is forced to admit that the dragon is stronger than her and comments on his Destructive Breath. The Ananta nastika explains to Riagara that his invisible fire would be inherited as a transcendental skill by his children, but Taksaka assures them that he has no intention of having any. In D873, Visnu convinces Taksaka to come to the human realm to keep him company. In truth, Visnu is secretly planning to make him fall in love with a young quarter girl, Ian Rajof, to control his anger. Since Taksaka is so strong and gets angered easily, the primeval god wants to avoid having the dragon damage the universe in a fit of rage. He gives Tak special earrings that enable him to have emotions again, which are even stronger than those he had at the beginning of the universe. Taksaka meets his future wife in Mistyshore after she jumps into the ocean to "save" him, believing he is drowning. He ends up saving her instead and in the ensuing conversation learns she wants to kill Taksaka the Destruction Dragon for destroying her village. Tak immediately assumes Utpala had impersonated him again and destroyed the village. They meet again due to Visnu's meddling; the god tricks Ian into delivering milk to the dragon outside the city. Taksaka accidentally breaks Ian's arm during this meeting as he tries to stop her from leaving. In order to make himself less dangerous, he puts the earrings on and apologizes. She understands and allows him to escort her to Mistyshore's checkpoint. Posing as a half, Tak is unable to go into the city without a sponsor. He is then attacked by some magicians and fighters from the city for hurting Ian, but she comes back in time to stop the fight and save the humans. The dragon starts looking for a sponsor and obtains the help of a quarter magician, Nard Lehn. Once they are inside the city, Taksaka sets out to find the shop where Ian works. He learns she left with Huen Sairofe, another man who is interested in her. Tak breaks into the restaurant were the couple is having dinner and manages to make Ian change her mind. She leaves Huen and goes after the dragon. Tak tells her he's interested in her and convinces her to go to the amusement park the next day. They have a fight regarding Tak's identity and Huen and a bunch of magicians try to arrest Taksaka, who deals with them quickly enough. Ian convinces Tak to leave the city together to save the remaining humans. He reveals to her that he's a Nastika and she agrees to live with him, so he looks for a way to get a house outside the city. Taksaka promises to help Ian with her revenge and, in order to obtain more information, they pay a visit to Ian's village. There they run into Shess. Utpala eventually tracks Taksaka down and attacks Mistyshore. The dragons take their sura form and leave for outer space to fight each other. Tak takes hold of the other dragon and throws him toward Fedust—Willarv's sun—which would kill him due to his water attribute. However, before falling into the star, Utpala notices Ian on Taksaka's head and uses his unique transcendental to have a private conversation with the quarter. Unbeknownst to the Destruction Dragon, Utpala reveals to Ian that he himself wasn't the one behind the destruction of her village, but refuses to name the real culprit. Utpala doesn't prove to be the last trouble in his love life with Ian, as bearing his child severely shortens Ian's lifespan, much to Taksaka's grievance and rage. Despite the difficulties of living amongst humans and the conflicting relationship with his son Kasak, Taksaka is able to experience happiness at Ian's side, only to lose it once he gives his earrings to Kasak and assists at the declining of Ian's lifespan and beauty. This proves instrumental in preventing him from unleashing his betrayed feelings by destroying planets and stars, as he, in the end, is completely devoid of emotions - rage included - even when burying his wife's remains. Since Ian's death, he lives in the sura realm, occasionally visiting Kasak and Agwen in the human realm (at least till N0). His life in retirement is once shaken by Ravana, who insults Ian. Taksaka nearly kills him, being stopped by Asura and Vasuki just in time. As a reward for not killing Ravana in his presence, Asura offers to side with Tak to overthrow Vritra, but the dragon refuses. After the year N0, upon Manasvin's apparent death, Sagara takes the throne and many Ananta nastikas visit Tak's nest to try and convince Vasuki to kill her and become king in her stead. She refuses and the dragon threatens to set them on fire if they don't go away. Season 1 Chapter 10: The Night it Rained Fire In N15, during Sagara's attack on Atera, Riagara deduces that Kasak is Taksaka's son, and manipulates Maruna into taking Kasak away from the city to fight. Riagara reasons that if Kasak dies, then the Garuda clan would feel Taksaka's wrath instead of the Ananta clan. Season 3 Chapter 43: The Point of Your Sword In the sura realm, as a bound and bleeding Yuta moans in pain, Airavata checks on him as Taksaka and another sura bicker behind her. She turns around and threatens to punch them once for every word, and they quiet down. The nastikas in the sura realm notice that Yuta is acting up again, and wonder what to do since Airavata is not there. They suggest that any of them except Taksaka should hit him. When Taksaka asks why he is being excluded, the rest say that he is too weak. When a one-horned nastika steps up to do the job, Taksaka insists that he will do it. One-horn advises him to not hit him too hard out of anger, just before the latter strikes Yuta with a powerful boom, leaving a large crater around Yuta. Alarmed, One-horn calls him a crazy bastard, and asks him if he is aware that everything is over if he dies. Taksaka coolly replies that he is not dead and he did not hit him that hard. Yuta lies covered in black blood. References es:Taksaka